Grateful Dead
Genres * blues rock * roots rock * folk rock * country rock * soft rock * hard rock * psychedelic rock * pop rock Significance * They performed at the Woodstock Music Festival of 1969. * They performed at the Monterey International Pop Festival of 1967. * They had eight gold albums and four platinum albums. * Two of their compilations went platinum. * Two of their box sets went gold. * Five live albums went gold. * Their single Touch of Grey made it to number nine. * Their Touch of Grey was covered by indie band The War on Drugs. Trivia * Some of their hits have become classic rock staples. * Their album Blues for Allah was named in tribute to King Faisal of Saudi Arabia, who was a fan of the Grateful Dead. He had just been assassinated when the album was released. * Their album Aoxomoxoa has the title in a font which can be read "We Ate the Acid". The title is also a palindrome. * Garcia received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. * They were a part of the Haight-Ashbury sound of the sixties and seventies. * Many Deadheads began following Phish after frontman Jerry Garcia's passing due to that band's resemblance to the Grateful Dead. * Sirius XM has a station entirely dedicated to the Grateful Dead. * There is a course at the University of California at Santa Cruz which studies the Grateful Dead. * They have a phenomenal cult following, with devoted fans refered to as "Deadheads". * Member Phil Lesh has collaborated with numerous artists, including former members of the Dead. * Modern band Dead and Company was established in 2015 by former Grateful Dead members Mickey Hart and Bob Weir along with folk musician John Mayer. * Their Friend of the Devil was successfully covered by Counting Crows. * their member Bruce Hornsby would go on to form Bruce Hornsby and The Range Recommended Albums * Workingman's Dead * American Beauty * Aoxomoxoa * Blues for Allah * Grateful Dead Recommended Songs Favorites * Truckin' * Uncle John's Band * Ripple (It's a Hand Me Down) * Sugar Magnolia (Down By the Riverside) * Casey Jones * The Golden Road (Hey Hey, By the Way, Come and Party Everyday) * Friend of the Devil (Is a Friend of Mine) * Mama Tried * West L.A. Fadeaway * New Speedway Boogie * Don't Ease Me In * Operator Other * Mexicali Blues * St. Stephen * Turn On Your Love Light * One More Saturday Night * Viola Lee Blues * Jack Straw * Around and Around * Eyes of the World * Crazy Fingers * Scarlet Begonias * Touch of Grey (I Will Get By) Notes Although often considered a part of the sixties counterculture, according to research they were not truly phenomenal until after Woodstock. Thus, they are categorized as seventies.Category:Roots rock Category:Woodstock performer Category:Monterey performer Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:Blues rock Category:Folk rock Category:Country rock Category:Soft rock Category:Hard rock Category:Jam rock Category:Haight-Ashbury sound Category:Seventies Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Pop rock